Extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) has been developed to perform high resolution photolithography in semiconductor manufacturing. The EUVL employs scanners using light in the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) region, having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm. Some EUV scanners provide 4× reduction projection printing, similar to some optical scanners, except that the EUV scanners use reflective rather than refractive optics, i.e., mirrors instead of lenses. One type of EUV light source is laser-produced plasma (LPP). One LPP technology produces EUV light by focusing a high-power laser beam onto small tin droplets to form highly ionized plasma that emits EUV radiation with a peak of maximum emission at 13.5 nm. The EUV light is then collected by a LPP collector and reflected by optics towards a lithography target, e.g., a wafer. The LPP collector is subjected to damages and degradations due to the impact of particles, ions, radiation, and most seriously, tin deposition. One pressing issue in the current EUVL is how to reduce tin deposition on the surface of the LPP collector so that the usable lifetime of the LPP collector can be extended.